1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric plugs and more particularly, to a high frequency plug, which is comprised of a housing, a load bar, and a cable organizer, wherein the cable organizer has top, bottom, left and right guide grooves for guiding the four twisted pairs of the cable and a vertical opening hole in communication between the top and bottom guide grooves to enhance cross talk between the pair of the third and sixth wires and the pair of the fourth and fifth wire, thereby achieving de-embedded effect and improving the transmission quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional high frequency plugs, the 8 wires (i.e., the 4 twisted pairs) may interfere with one another. High frequency plug manufacturers are trying hard to develop a high frequency plug that eliminates or significantly reduces interference.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view, partially in section, of a high frequency plug 6 according to the prior art before stamp of the holding down block 612 of the housing 61. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of FIG. 1. As illustrated, the twist pitch of the twisted pairs 74;75, 73;76, 71;72, 77;78 remains unchanged. However, when the holding down block 612 of the housing 61 is stamped against the cable 7, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the bottom side 6121 of the holding down block 612 is pressed on the cable 7, causing deformation of the cable 7. At this time, the pitch among the twisted pairs 74;75, 73;76, 71;72, 77;78 is changed, affecting normal signal transmission.